


Last Generation

by HyperKey



Series: The Lieutenant's Mixtape [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cars, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKey/pseuds/HyperKey
Summary: Icy roads are not a thing Hank likes.





	Last Generation

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Last Generation" by The Rasmus. Listen to it, lyrics are very intriguing.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated~

After three years Hank was okay with driving in the snow. He could do it without stopping at every corner, without thinking about Cole at every snowflake that hit his windscreen. It was a slow process, but he was starting to get over it.

Tonight, wasn’t much different. Tonight, they were driving home from the precinct. It was already dark and freezing cold. It had rained earlier.

Hank dreaded what was on the streets.

Layers of ice, making things slippery and dangerous even as pedestrians. Connor eyed the roads like a hawk, analyzing, eyes darting around.

Hank had turned the music down to a silent whisper, wanted to stay concentrated. They were slow. Creeping forward on empty streets. If it was up do him he’d walk the rest of the ten blocks. But he couldn’t leave the car here and let it freeze.

“Move the car to the right, there is a slick sheet of ice on the left.” Connor told him calmly, eyes never leaving the road, never blinking. He was just as determined to get this done without any injury as Hank was.

Hank followed his instruction without questioning it.

The passed the shiny bit of ice without incident and Hank let the car creep forward. He had his tires switched for the winter, but in those conditions, that made barely any difference.

“I could drive.” Connor suggested after a moment.

“You think I’m setting one foot out into that cold?”

Connor stayed silent. “The intersection in front has been cleared.”

“Good to know.” Hank snarled. He didn’t dare to speed up the car, but that barely mattered. The car did slip from his control, despite the slow speed, skidded sideways and down the short hill. Hank’s eyes went wide, memories and thoughts intruding his mind as Connor slipped out from under the seatbelt and lunged at the steering wheel to try and get control over it.

The car stopped in a pile of snow on the other side of the road. There was no damage done to the car or either of them, but Hank still stared straight ahead, as if he was trapped in the horror of what this could have meant.

“Hank.” Connor said loud and firmly, made his partner flinch and only retreated back to his seat when the blue eyes focused on him.

“Fuck…” Hank hissed, took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face. “…. Fuck. Kid are you okay?”

“I am perfectly fine. Are _you_ okay?”

Hank nodded slowly. “You drive.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. But don’t dent ‘er.“

Connor nodded and probably would have smiled if he hadn’t been just as shaken from what had just happened.

“Never.”


End file.
